


The weight of your words

by kpopoppa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eating Disorders, IGNORE THAT MARCOS DEAD IRL, M/M, Yaoi, a lot of my fav fanfics are on here, alt universe i guess, and i dont know how to use this website at all, eating disorderd jean, hes my fav he got me into aot actually, i didnt plan tbh, i just came up with it in class actually, i just wanna watch attack on titan tbh, i know its jaeger, i know this is weird, i like this website though, i love jean, i usually use asianfanfics, i've gone through all the works in the eating disorder tag, ill stop now, in english rn, its super boring, just the tags spelt it with a y, ok, so ima add one more, the more you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopoppa/pseuds/kpopoppa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There hasn't been a breach in 7 years now and Jean gains a little weight during their break. Eren is fast to point this out and put him down for it. Jean also happens to love Marco bott, but he thinks Marco loves Eren, Eren's made that a point too. Jean is so wrong though, Marco loves Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The weight of your words

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the fact Marco's dead, he's alive in the story ^^ Thanks for reading<3

JEAN  
“Jean.”  
Eren walks in the room like he’s the fucking king.   
“What do you want?”  
He smirks and looks me up and down.  
“Been taking extra from the kitchen?”  
He laughs, draw Marco and Annie into the room. Shit. A deep blush rides up my neck.  
“No.”  
I answer, trying not to stutter. Marco. I fucking love Marco. I have forever.  
“Well it sure looks like it, doesn’t it Marco.”  
I feel tears prickling at my eyes.  
“Well maybe he’s gained a bit of weight.”  
I can’t hear any malice in his voice but the words still sting like knifes.”

Eren and Annie walk out leaving me and Marco.   
“I’m sorry.”  
He blurts out.   
“Huh?”  
He laughs quietly.   
“I didn’t mean it. Eren scares me and I didn’t want to start a fight. You look fine.”  
He turns bright red.  
“It’s ok Marco.”


End file.
